


The Wolf Runner

by libellules



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, F/M, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, allison is alive, flare!Newt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6158545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/libellules/pseuds/libellules
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So what exactly are you trying to say?” Scott asked confused, voice lingering with a hint of fear and anxiety. “Did the Dread Doctors get Stiles?” </p><p>“I think, from what I’ve found, the Dread Doctors have a lot more than just Stiles."</p><p> </p><p>or the au where the Dread Doctors are the ones behind WICKD and are kidnapping kids to create a weapon against the supernatural and the human race in the hope of a more powerful world. Scott and his pack are on a mission to break Stiles out of WICKD, but the Stiles they once knew may not be the Stiles they find.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preface

“So what exactly are you trying to say?” Scott asked confused, voice lingering with a hint of fear and anxiety. “Did the Dread Doctors get Stiles?” 

“I think, from what I’ve found, the Dread Doctors have a lot more than just Stiles. I think that they’ve been going after kids from highly populated supernatural areas, such as Beacon Hills, and kidnapping the humans involved in the supernatural world. I think they’ve been testing them and their knowledge to try and build the ultimate weapon against not only the supernatural but against the entire human race,” Deaton finished setting down a large and musty book on the metal table between himself and the five nervous pack members. 

“So they kidnapped him and injected him just like they did with Tracy, Corey, and Josh?” Malia asked her voice a bit harsh. 

“That’s the simplified version, yes. Now, I could still be wrong, we don’t have all the information. But all signs are pointing to yes,” Deaton said opening up the book. The pages were worn and some of the pen print had smeared but the majority of the map was still legible. There were dozens of scattered notes and drawings of strange spider looking creatures in the margins. “This is a picture of something they call ‘The Glade’ and I think that it’s where we’re going to find Stiles.” 

  


* * *

  


Thomas’ clammy hands continued to untie the ropes surrounding the packages that had just been sent up through the box. Gally, squatting beside him, was already rummaging through the box. 

“This is even less than they gave us last time, there’s got to be something wrong,” he stated. Thomas’ attention was suddenly drawn away from the knots and he looked at Gally knowingly. 

“Do you think it has something to do with Teresa?” Thomas asked. 

“Yeah, you’re little girlfriend suddenly shows up and now we’re gonna start getting picked off one by one,” Gally grumbled picking up one of the heavier boxes and lifting it over his shoulder. 

“She’s not my girlfriend,” was all Thomas could say as Gally rolled his eyes and climbed out of the box. Thomas finished unknotting the rope and then removed the bag from under the tangle. He swung it over his shoulder and hopped out of the box as well. The bag was filled with beans and it was heavy but Thomas was getting used to being uncomfortable in his own life. All through the day was nothing but a blazing hot sun and filled with hours of running and physical training just to spend his nights being haunted by what he assumed were visions of his life prior to the maze. However, he never got anything more than little glimpses of the WICKD labs, so he really didn’t know all that much about who he really was. 

Thomas rested the beans on the ground near Frypan’s ‘kitchen’, which was more or less an unstable shelf stacked with tin cups and plates and then half filled bags of grains and canned soups. It smelled like shuck and was surrounded by flies but it was better than nothing. Thomas, feeling the evening cool air, decided to sit down and take a moment to breathe for the first time in a while. He never really sat down with the other gladers. He didn’t like to waste the time sitting around a campfire telling jokes and messing around. He was almost the most anxious to get out, the others had been here long enough that they didn’t feel like relaxing for a few moments was a waste. 

Thomas’ eyes drifted to the group of boys around the fire. Chuck and two of the other younger boys were the farthest from Thomas, talking to only each other and not involved in the slightly larger group of boys. Thomas saw the smile on Chuck’s face as he laughed at something the redheaded boy exclaimed and Thomas realized even more than this whole relaxing thing might not be the worst idea in the world. 

Searching for a place to fit in, he noticed a spot on the bench next to Newt. Thomas gave him a soft and small smile before sitting down next to him, earning a few cries from the boys around them. 

“Look who decided to join us,” Winston gleamed sitting on the ground and poking the flames with a long and jagged stick. The boys continued on about a story of a griever and how Thomas killed it. Newt’s elbow suddenly collided with his side and he looked over to see Newt with a teasing grin. Thomas could only smile in return, hating the sound of the story they were telling. They made it all out to sound like a dream, something heroic and amazing. Really all Thomas did was run and just so happened to end up in the right place at the wrong time. He didn’t feel like much of a hero, not knowing that he was somehow involved in putting all these people here. 

“Here,” Newt said a glass in his hand and Thomas took the cup in his own hands. The yellow drink looked and smelled horrid but it made his trouble thoughts a little more bearable so he chugged down half the glass and then wiped his lips with the back of his hand. 

“Do you remember anything, anything besides your name?” Thomas asked abruptly. Newt simply studied him for a moment and ducked his head down staring at his own glass. 

“I remember what WICKD wants me to remember,” Newt said softly. “I remember bad things. They want me to think that my life was awful but I have to have some good memories, some happy times.” 

“What bad memories?” Thomas asked. Newt just shook his head. 

“Forget about it.” 

“Newt, you can tell me anything,” Thomas’ hand crept caringly over Newt’s own smaller one. The blond flinched slightly but allowed the hand to remain there. 

“I don’t remember much, I just get images sometimes. I remember this sick man, I think it must be my father. Except, he didn’t look much like a man, he looked kind of like the changing,” Newt’s voice was quiet and timid, a voice that Thomas wasn’t used to hearing out of Newt. 

“Is that all you saw?” Thomas asked, a small part of him selfishly wishing that Newt remembered something about who Thomas was in the labs. 

“That’s about it; I think I had a mum and a sister though. I just don’t know what they looked like or what their names are,” Newt explained. 

“At least you can remember something about your family,” Thomas said, trying but failing to not sound bitter and jealous. But as he looked in Newt’s eyes he knew the boy didn’t take any offense to Thomas’ comment. 

“Maybe that’s for the best, you can’t miss them as much then,” Newt added. This time his voice was timid but very tired, tired and sad. Thomas hated that voice even more. It reminded him of what Minho had mentioned to him. Thomas assumed it was a slip up and that Minho never meant to tell him, but Thomas got the vibe that Newt’s limp wasn’t so accidental. 

“We’re gonna make it out of here Newt, I promise you I’m going to get you out of here,” Thomas said his voice gentle and he took his hand off Newt’s and placed it on his back. Newt pulled away this time however and stood up. 

“I’m going to get some rest Tommy, don’t drink too much of that or you’ll feel like shuck running tomorrow,” Newt added as he began to walk away and over to the tents. Thomas chuckled slightly and then sat down on the ground next to Winston and began laughing alongside the other boys. His eyes, however, continued to roam for a moment or so over at the tired and weary boy asleep in the hammock. 

  


* * *

  


“How do we get him out?” Kira asked her voice lined with determination as she saw the nervousness in her boyfriend’s eyes. 

“First, we have to find where they’re taking these kids. I think this is where Lydia and Parrish will come into play. I don’t know if they’re killing them or keeping them alive but if they’re really injecting into them, they’re bound to draw the attention of one of them,” Deaton explained. “Once we find the location, we need to find a way to sneak in without them noticing, or least not notice until we’re able to get Stiles out. We’re going to need some help though so I’ve already been in contact with Chris, Derek, and Braedon. I also took it upon myself to call upon a few of my friends from Switzerland who have some experience with creatures like the Dread Doctors who might be of use to us.” 

“So when do we start?” Lydia asked. “When do we save Stiles?” 

“They are all arriving tomorrow, so I say we start tomorrow.” Deaton closed the book and nodded. Scott, Malia, Lydia, Kira, and Liam watched him intently before sharing a humbled look between each other. 

“Tomorrow, we save Stiles,” Scott declared. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know there are quite a few crossover stories between Teen Wolf and The Maze Runner because of Dylan O'Brien, but I decided to write one of my own. This is the first chapter and it's very short but it's the first thing I've had enough inspiration to write in a while. I am trying to get my other fics updated but I am having such bad writer's block so apologies to anyone who was hoping for a new chapter in one of those. Hopefully I'll be able to stick with this one because I have a lot of ideas for where I could take this one :)


	2. The Turquoise Tinted Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly, as if in a dream, Thomas saw the world for what seemed like the first time. He squeezed Newt’s hand, still interlocked in his own. They made it.

This was it, everything was over. The only thing standing between Thomas and the world was a cheap looking door with faded yellow stripes lying horizontal across the bottom. The hallway looked like a sewer or even a subway; Thomas wasn’t sure how he knew what they looked like but it had a weird way of making sense in his mind. Maybe everything would make sense past that faded door. Maybe he wouldn’t need to get his memories back; maybe he would just know and feel everything again. Or maybe he was just being naïve. 

Thomas’ calloused hands slowly turned the knob. The gladers behind him took a step back, bracing themselves for the absolute worst. But the door just opened, quietly and unnoticeably. Thomas turned back to the group of just as frazzled teens. He took a hesitant step forwards and then suddenly he was out. He wasn’t in the maze, he was free. 

“Stiles!” Everyone froze in the dark and turquoise tinted room. They hear the pattering of feet in the distance and suddenly began to take in the view around them. Windows were smashed, glass scattered upon the floor, and the room was filled with wires and flashing computer monitors. The worst was the bodies, they were everywhere/ Two lay on cots right to their left covered in white cloths as though they were in a morgue. Others were tossed on the ground, no sign of weapons or danger other than the glass, computers, filing papers, and dead bodies. What could’ve caused this?

“Stiles!” The name came again but this time louder and more aggressive. Thomas put his right arm out, as if to shield the rest of the group from this mysterious voice. “Oh my god.” 

Before Thomas could take in what was going on a boy, no older than himself, came running up to him. His eyes were glassy and he had this weird passion in his eyes that made Thomas’ skin itch. The worst was that it almost seemed as though he wanted to embrace Thomas. Thomas froze; the gladers behind him just as shocked. 

“Stiles?”

“Who the shuck are you? And who the shuck is Stiles?” Thomas asked his words harsh and direct. He didn’t have time to play guessing games with this kid, who could have potentially killed everyone in this room. 

“S-Stiles? You don’t remember me?” The boy asked suddenly soft and gentle. “It’s Scott, your best friend?” Thomas couldn’t say anything, could barely even breathe. Was this kid screwing him or was this his family? Could this possibly be real? How could he remember a subway train but not his own shuck best friend? This had to be a trick, whatever WICKD was doing to them; they were just trying to hurt them again. 

“Thomas, what’s going on?” Teresa asked suddenly as a group of people came into sight. Most them were teenagers and all of them had that same fake compassionate look as the boy-, Scott, had just moments earlier. 

“It’s WICKD,” Thomas said surely. He could feel the fear and tension of his friends behind him and all he wanted to do was run. But where could he go? If WICKD was good enough to build a maze and try and trick them into thinking that someone was here to save them, then he would probably never be able to escape them. For the first time in a long time he felt completely hopeless. 

“Scott, we’ve got to get them out of here. We can explain everything later but if we don’t move now then we might get stuck here too,” one of the people in the group said. He was a bit older, dark skin and a big bald head. He was muscular like Minho but had a soft and kind look like Newt. 

“You’re not taking my friends anywhere until we get some answers,” Thomas said firmly. He was a bit taken aback by how quiet his friends were. Not one stepped forward or even appeared to want to speak, other than Teresa. But she was always talking so what surprise was that? He knew that they looked to him as leader, but even Minho was giving him all the say here. Maybe they were just handling the shock of escaping the maze, if they even had escaped. 

“Listen, you don’t know it yet because WICKD stole your memories but this, us, we’re your friends and we’re here to get you out. We can keep talking and risk the extremely likely chance that we’ll get caught and none of us get out, or you can come with us now and we’ll explain later. Really, what do you have to loose?” This time it was the short redheaded girl who spoke. She seemed like someone he could trust. He wasn’t sure what it was about her, but similarly to the subway it just kind of clicked. 

“Come on, we’re leaving,” Thomas said to the group behind him as they all quickly followed after the group of strangers. 

“Tommy, are you sure about this?” Newt asked as he limp-ran alongside Thomas. 

“No, but what do we have to loose, right?” Newt gave him a slightly unsure look but followed him nonetheless. They all did, as if they would follow everything Thomas said without so much as a question why. Thomas didn’t know if he even trusted himself that much, but props to them for thinking he knew what the shuck he was doing. 

Right as Thomas questioned his decision to trust these people, they heard the first gunshot go off, along with the blaring of alarms. Men in black suits with large guns in their hands were chasing after them. Shuck. 

“Run!” Thomas screamed and when people looked back and saw the chaotic scene behind them they ran even faster. Thomas, normally at the front of the back was currently in the very back helping a very unsteady Chuck and Newt, who always struggled with his limp to keep up to the rest. More gunshots went off and every instinct in Thomas’ body screamed at him to run faster, run as fast as he could and save himself. But he had Newt and Chuck to take care of, the people who matter most to him in this world. Why would he enter the world if they weren’t with him? 

“Thomas, watch out!” Teresa’s scream caught him off guard and suddenly he was knocked off, sending Newt toppling down with him. It all happened so quickly that he hadn’t even registered the loud gun shot that happened only moments ago. Chuck was on the ground with a large bullet wound in his chest. It was so close to the heart that Thomas hoped it had been so fast that Chuck didn’t even realize it happened. Thomas felt his eyes water and his heart pounding so fast. Ready to fall over and surrender in the hopes of his fallen friend he screamed. 

“Chuck! No, no, no, no, Chuck. Wake up, Chuck wake the shuck up,” Thomas screamed. Newt’s arms tugged his trembling body up and cried just as loudly for Thomas to run. Thomas couldn’t even see the spinning room as he just held onto Newt’s hand. It was the only thing he could remember from running out of that turquoise tinted room. There were tons of men in black suits behind them and noises and flashing lights as they ran past the dozens of already dead bodies on the ground. However, none of it even mattered because the only thing Thomas could think was run, run faster. He pulled Newt with him as he sprinted. 

The light of the sun was so bright it could’ve blinded him if not for the helicopter in front of him, shielding his eyes from the light. And then the once group of strangers were dragging himself and Newt into the helicopter as it began to lift off the ground. Just a second later and they wouldn’t have made it on. A man in a black suit caught the helicopter as it was lifting and the dark, bald man pushed him off. They made it. Wherever these people, his so-called ‘friends’, were taking them, they were going to make it. As the helicopter rose they looked down at the only world they truly knew. 

Surrounded by large walls was a giant rectangular box filled with builds and sand and a giant dome in the center. Around the dome were mazes, had to be at least a dozen of them. The maze had felt so giant and terrifying and now looked like a child’s toy in comparison to how high up they were. The whole place seemed to be on an island as it was surrounded by water. They flew for about an hour before he even saw the faint shadow of land. Suddenly, as if in a dream, Thomas saw the world for what seemed like the first time. He squeezed Newt’s hand, still interlocked in his own. They made it. 

“Thomas, we did it,” Teresa said staring in awe at the beaches and towns and people below them. It was like it was out of a book. Everything was exactly as Thomas had imagined it. This was his new life. 

“We’re free,” Minho said under his breath. And then Thomas, along with most of the gladers, let everything go and sobbed. He sobbed and choked so hard on his breath he thought his heart was going to give out. His whole body shook to the point that he was worried he would fall out of the helicopter but his grip on Newt’s smaller hand kept him steady. 

The blond was trembling with tears dripping down his cheeks and Thomas positioned him so his head was tucked carefully under his chin, arms wrapped protectively around him. Teresa and Minho and Frypan were all huddled together in almost the exact same position on the other side of the helicopter. Winston was trembling in his seat on the other side of Newt, head resting between his knees. 

Thomas took in the moment, a moment he was positive he would never see again, raw and untouched emotions. He could feel the relief radiating off their unwashed and worn bodies. He couldn’t even tell what caused such a reaction, was it the relief or the fear or the suddenly feeling of happiness wash over him when he realized it was all gone. Mixed with the desperation of Chuck’s death Thomas let go completely. For once in his life, or at least the last few months of it, he was at a strange peace. 

He held onto Newt for a few minutes until they had both calmed down enough for him to let go. He and the rest of the group couldn’t draw their curious eyes away from the new world below them. They flew for another half an hour or so before they finally landed. The town around them was surrounded by forests and wasn’t as tropical and populated as the beach towns they had first seen. Thomas kind of appreciated that though, the quiet seemed comforting. 

The helicopter landed on a pad on top of what looked to be a hospital. Thomas froze for a moment, maybe it was WICKD. 

“It’s okay, Tommy.” after hearing Newt’s voice Thomas relaxed and took in a deep breath. Not everything was WICKD, it was okay. He repeated his new mantra to himself in his head over and over again. He was okay, everything was okay. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, chapter two! I'm really excited about this story and I'm trying to update more often because I have a horrible habit of writing a few chapters and ditching my stories. 
> 
> Anyway, I don't want to do that with this one. This story is going to be filled with angst and lots of *maybe* PTSD from some of the characters. Sorry about Chuck, I love the little guy but I wanted to keep some of the story the same. I kind of took more the movie's perspective on the final scene because it's a little easier to flow the stories that way. As you may have noticed there was a little bit of a time jump because a) I didn't really know how to write them finding this secret WICKD island and breaking in without getting caught in time to slip out a group of very important teenagers and b) I just wanted to speed things up. 
> 
> But don't worry, we haven't seen the last of WICKD ;)


	3. Feeling Out Of Place

Newt didn’t remember what the world was like before WICKD but this world seemed like a nice enough place to live. He allowed himself to be led off the helicopter, along with the other gladers, and onto the roof of the hospital. Thomas was in the front of the group with two of the men who had helped them escape. 

The first man looked old enough to be someone’s father and the other one looked a few years older than them. He had blond curly hair and was taller than everyone else on the roof. Beside him a boy that looked about their age, the one who had seemed so connected to Thomas inside the turquoise room. 

“Do you remember any of this?” He asked Thomas. 

“No I don’t, I’m sorry,” Thomas admitted softly. Newt’s heart ached for Thomas. If what these people were saying was true, and this was Thomas’ home, to not remember it must be terrible. Newt stood a little closer to Thomas as they followed the people through a door and down a few flights of stairs into the main level of the hospital. The feeling of the hospital wasn’t the most pleasant feeling; it was dark and pretty empty for a hospital. 

The rest of the walk was very quiet; the group of people discussing something quietly and Newt couldn’t make out what they were saying. Walking parallel to him, Teresa seemed just as uneasy as he felt. After the constant deception from WICKD, Newt realized how little trust he had left. And of that trust, he also realized, he gave most of to the gladers around him. These people may have gotten them out of the maze, but that didn’t mean for a second that Newt trusted any of them. 

“We know it’s late and you must have hundreds of questions, but for now, if it’s okay, we’d like you take you back to Scott’s house and have you get some rest,” The older man said, referencing to the boy who Thomas trusted. 

“Alright,” Thomas nodded glancing back at the group for approval. The tired gladers motionlessly and wordlessly complied. 

“We have a few beds at my house and a few at your house,” Scott explained to Thomas. 

“M-My house?” Thomas’ breath hitched a little out of, what Newt assumed, was fear and excitement. 

“Yea, your house,” Scott said with a small smile. Thomas grinned back in response and some weird little tingle appeared in Newt’s stomach. Something about it made Newt uneasy. 

“Newt, Teresa, you can come with me and Minho, Winston, and Fry can stay at Scott’s. Okay?” Thomas looked hopefully at the group of boys beside him and they nodded. Thomas, Newt, and Teresa were led out of the hospital towards a large SUV and climbed in with the older man; Newt thought he might have heard someone call him Chris? The others went to a different car and Newt internally prayed that this wasn’t another trap. 

The trio sat squished together in the second row of seats, Thomas sitting in the middle. A young, dark haired girl sat in the front with the older man. She reminded Newt a little of Teresa, skinny and fair skinned. She seemed strong too by the way she carried herself. 

“I’m Allison, by the way,” she said about a minute into the car ride, after murmuring something with the man. 

“Teresa,” Teresa added from the back, the first time she’d spoken in a while. Newt thought for a moment and then didn’t say anything. He still didn’t trust these people, even if Tommy did. 

“Thomas,” Thomas spoke soft and hesitant. “Back in the maze, Scott called me Stiles. Is that my name?” The man and Allison looked at each other for a moment with a questioning glance. 

“Yes, your name is Stiles. But we can call you Thomas if you prefer,” Allison said smiling sweetly back at Thomas. Thomas looked to be in a bit of deep thought, glancing at Newt before looking back to Allison. 

“I guess you could call me Stiles if you wanted.” The ride was silent after that. Newt watched the town outside the window of the car. It was dark out by now and hard to make out what everything was but it was more interesting than fiddling his thumbs or thinking about the events of the day. Newt still wasn’t sure whether or not he was happy to be out of the maze. At least he had been safe in the glade. 

  


* * *

  


“Newt, wake up,” Thomas said shaking Newt’s sleeping form gently. The boy was a light sleeper so he must’ve been exhausted to have slept this long. He had fallen asleep almost as soon as they got Thomas’ house up in, what turned out to be, Thomas’ bed. Thomas had later joined him in the bed and slept beside him, Teresa in the guest room next door. 

Thomas was still in shock to what was going on. He had just met his father last night and felt nothing. He didn’t have the foggiest memory of the man and even when he had wrapped Thomas up in a hug, practically crying, Thomas still felt nothing. As opposed to Newt, Thomas barely slept that night. Every time he closed his eyes all he could see was WICKD. 

At about six in the morning he realized that the idea of a good nights sleep was out of the picture, so he decided to go for a run. After getting in the habit of running everyday it seemed like the logical thing to do. He opened his dresser and dug around for something comfortable and then took off down the street. He sprinted for five miles and then passed out on the couch when he got back and finally slept for about half an hour. By the time he woke up there was breakfast on the table and Teresa was already chatting with his father in the kitchen. 

Feeling out of place and rather uncomfortable in his sweaty clothes, Thomas wandered upstairs and around the house until he stumbled upon a bathroom. A quick shower was all he needed; he had showered off most of the dirt and grime last night. He then noticed Newt still fast asleep and curled up in the bed. He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping, as if he hadn’t spent the past two years stuck in a brutal and terrible world that poked and prodded at him. 

“Common Newt, wake up. There’s breakfast downstairs,” Thomas tried again, whispering the last words into his ear in hope to spark something in his mind to join Thomas downstairs. 

“Hm, Tommy,” Newt mumbled, face plastered across the pillow and a hand gripping it tightly. “Five more minutes.”

“Wake up, Newt. You’ve slept in enough already,” Thomas said ripping the blankets off, making Newt squirm. 

“Go shuck yourself,” Newt hissed, climbing out of the warm bed and rubbing his eyes gently. He ran a hand through his messy hair and caught a t-shirt that Thomas threw in his direction before following the brunet downstairs into the kitchen with Teresa and Thomas’ father. Taking a seat at the table, the happy and careless small talk stopped and all eyes were on Thomas. 

“Good morning,” his father stood up. “Would you like some eggs, you always used to love them?” 

“Um, yeah, eggs sound great,” Thomas nodded uncomfortable under the man’s gaze and watched as he pushed the eggs out of the frying pan and onto both his and Newt’s plates. He then proceeded to pour them both a cup of coffee. Once he was finished he returned to his seat across from Thomas. 

“Stiles-, uh, Thomas,” he said unsurely, “what do you want to know?” 

“What’s WICKD want with us?” Teresa asked abruptly. 

“We believe that WICKD took you all because you’re all involved with something they want to know more about. They believe by using you, who aren’t directly affected by this, are then able to monitor and control you like lab rats. They would then be able to get the information they need to create an extremely lethal weapon,” the sheriff explained. 

“Well what do they think we’re all involved in?” Thomas questioned. Thomas’ father fidgeted a bit in his chair and then sighed looking tiredly up at the three teenagers. 

“That’s something that I can’t really tell you. Scott will show you later today though, I promise.” It was vague and weird and left Thomas with an uneasy feeling in his gut but it was better than nothing. Thomas picked up his fork and began to take small bites of the eggs, not muttering a word about the weird response. Newt seemed to understand and began picking at his food as well. 

“Why can’t you tell us?” Teresa then demanded. “I mean, Thomas knew before right?” 

“It’s not that easy, Teresa. If I told you, you wouldn’t understand it or believe it. You have to see it to come to terms with what it is,” he tried to explain. 

“You do realize that we were trapped in a shucking maze and chasing by giant spider-robot beasts? We’re not stupid and we know how to handle a little shocking news,” Teresa retorted, angrily pushing out her chair and leaving the kitchen. Thomas’ father wearily rubbed the back of his neck and glanced to Thomas. Thomas returned the gaze for a moment and then went back to spinning the food around with his fork. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short chapter (again), sorry! But I'm just trying to post frequently and keep myself motivated so the chapters a bit short but at least they're coming. This is (again) a filler chapter but we have to lay everything down before we can throw the gladers into Beacon Hills and the supernatural world! Let's hope the next chapter has a little more action. 
> 
> And yes, just in case it was confusing, part of this chapter was more focused on Newt's POV. I will only be using Newt or Thomas (mostly) for POV, even though I did one that focused on the pack. I feel like the story will flow a bit better if I don't POV too often, plus it's a little more exciting when we don't exactly know what they're thinking. 
> 
> Hope everyone is still enjoying this story! Any feedback is always loved and feel free to comment suggestions or ideas for where you'd like to see this story go!


End file.
